


What Happens When Dick Doesn’ t Get His Cereal

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [17]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Angst, Dick has poor circulation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: Dick is too cold to get out of bed and wants Wally to bring him breakfast, though the speedster is not having too great of a morning himself.





	What Happens When Dick Doesn’ t Get His Cereal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puckabrinaluver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puckabrinaluver/gifts).



> Look it’s my yearly post..... yeah....sorry.....
> 
> Dick is 15 and Wally is 17

_It’s too cold_ . Was the first thought that went through Dick’s mind as his thoughts were pulled from sleep. _I hate waking up cold._ It didn’t happen often, seeing as for one, the Manor had excellent heating systems, and two, his mate, with whom he shared a bed almost every night was basically a living furnace. However, they weren’t at the Manor, they were at Mount Justice, having decided to crash there since Bruce had had some important gala at the Manor the previous night that Dick had miraculously managed to weasel his way out of attending, and Wally wasn’t wrapped around him in his usual octopus like way. No, instead he was stretched out on his side of the bed, face down in the mattress, arms under his forehead, keeping his face propped up enough so that he could still breath. It was the beginning of December and both of them were even wearing flannel pajama bottoms with some t-shirts underneath the 3 large, mismatched blankets they had piled on top of them.

     Because of his mate’s unusual choice of sleeping position, which he definitely hadn’t fallen asleep in, and the cave’s lack of top-of-the line heating, Dick was shivering as he gripped the thick blankets, scooting closer underneath them to the warmth of his mate. That small amount of movement sent aches through his body, not too bad, but enough that he decided he really _really_ didn’t want to get out of bed right now.

     The brunet had resigned himself to going back to sleep when his stomach growled, for more than one type of sustenance too. Ehhh, blood could wait, he had been craving some lucky charms for days, and M’Gann had just restocked the cereal yesterday. Yes, he would much prefer to have some of the sugary cereal first.

     The acrobat began pulling the blankets off of himself and got no further than a single foot before he quickly decided against that endeavor. Too cold.

     He sat there for a moment, trying to work up the nerve to expose himself to the cold air that surrounded them, before he gave up, switching to an alternative method of getting his cereal.

     “Waaaaaaalllly…” Dick mumbled, his voice muffled by the heavy blanket he had pulled up over his head.

     “Mmmmmhhhuugh” The ginger in question grumbled in response before turning further into the warmth of the bed. The brunet was persistent though.

     “Wally, I’m huuuunngryyy!”

     “Isn’t that my line?” the redhead pointed out.

    Giving an annoyed huff, Dick pulled at Wally’s shoulder, turning him so that they were face to face under the blankets. Tired green eyes cracked open to glare slightly at the younger teen.

    “Go make me foooood.” The acrobat whined. Wally regarded him for a moment before closing his eyes once again.

    “I am your food, and I don’t need to be awake this early on a Sunday for you to eat,” he mumbled. Dick pouted, and had the ginger’s eyes been open he would have rolled his own, though he could reasonably deduce his mate’s current expression.

    “But I want cereal more than I want blood!” A single green eye cracked open once more,

    “First of all, aren’t you a little old to be whining this much dude? And second of all, seriously, you can’t make your own cereal?” The younger teen shook his head, lower lip still protruding in a practiced pout, eyes in the optimal puppy dog mode that Dick knew would usually get him what he wanted.

    “No, I’m too cold to get out of bed, you’re like a walking fireplace, your body heat will help you last in the tundra-like conditions of the cave, also I’m too sore. I want breakfast in bed.” Wally could practically hear it as the pout intensified.

    “Well, one of those reasons was your own fault since _someone_ was a little impatient last night when we got here. As for the cold, yeah, it’s cold, that’s what happens in the winter, that’s why I’m not getting out of bed either. And like I said before, your breakfast _is_ in bed, can’t we keep it that way for at least another hour?” Dick glared at his mate and huffed. He really hated when Wally was like this. He still loved the idiot dearly, but Wally’s supposed to be the morning person, always up at ungodly hours making food and otherwise being chipper. A smile crept across the brunet’s face as he formulated a plan to get his revenge on his boyfriend.

    “Fine, have it your way.” The older teen smiled smugly and closed his eyes once more.

    The acrobat pulled the blankets back and swung one leg over the speedster’s waist, who at first just let it happen and tilted his head back, expecting his mate to simply bite him. His eyes flew open widely though when he felt cold feet running along his legs.

    “Jesus Christ Dick! Your feet are like freaking blocks of ice!”

    “Oh, I’m sorry are they too cold? What about my hands?” He questioned as he found the hem of Wally’s shirt. The ginger flinched and grabbed at his mate’s hands, stopping their ascent up his chest.

    “Also ice, dude, why are you so freaking cold?” Dick sighed and sat back on his friend’s hips,

    “Well maybe because my personal furnace moved to the other side of the bed last night,” Wally glared at his best friend, “also poor circulation.”

    “Right,” The redhead closed his eyes and let go of his mate’s still freezing hands in favor of resting them over his eyes. Dick’s eyes softened as he felt the emotions rolling off off his mate,

    “You dreading going to your parents place tonight?” Wally didn’t say anything but the uneasiness in his soul answered the question easily enough.

     He had made plans to go over to his parents house after not having seen them for almost a year and a half; not since Barry had walked in one day to see his father ready to hit the redhead with a closed fist while screaming about how Wally was worthless as a son. How Wally was so useless he couldn’t even finish some stupid chore because he was to busy out saving people (people who didn’t deserve to be saved according to him), all while his mother stood and watched from the other room. Barry had immediately grabbed Rudolph West’s hand and told Wally to go pack his things and taken him home with him to live with him and Iris. But Rudolph and Mary had gone to counseling and Mary had called her son a week ago, tears apparent in her voice, as she asked him to come over for dinner so she and his father could apologize.

    Needless to say, Wally was a little hesitant.

    “Walls you don’t have to go if you don’t want to, you know that right?” The redhead grumbled into his arms,

    “I’m sorry what was that Mr. Mumbles?” Dick said as his fingers crept up the sides of his mate. More mumbles emerged from behind freckled hands but with a smile easily heard in the sounds. Cold fingers began moving against the ginger’s stomach through the oversized t-shirt used as pajamas. Spasming slightly, they ginger began curling in on himself with a laugh which only made Dick’s fingers more relentless in their path.

    Eventually Wally’s laughter was brought to a low chuckle when he flipped his best friend over, reversing their positions so that he was now straddling the younger teen.

    Dick reached up with one hand and a smile, cupping Wally’s face and meeting his eyes, “So no cold feet?” Wally smiled and placed his hand on Dick’s, turning to place a kiss on his wrist.

    “No, no cold feet, at least not on me. Now you,” Wally moved his arms down with the intent to return the favor of Dick’s earlier tickling assault, “—you on the other hand, have the coldest feet in the world I think,” Dick raised an eyebrow,

    “Oh yeah?”

    “Yup, in the universe even, like, dude, I’m pretty sure they’re actually frost bitten at this point,” a fake pout formed on the brunet’s lips,

    “Really? They’re that bad?”

    “I’m afraid so dude, we might have to amputate, get you some sweet peg legs,”

    “I’ll be bedridden for weeks while they heal…” Wally leaned down to pepper light kisses down his mate’s neck.

    “Yup, I’m afraid so…” Dick laced fingers through ginger hair and bent his knees,

    “You know what that means… right Wally?” An almost predatory smile ghosted his face,

    “Oh I think I do babe-AH FUCK” Wally groaned as he landed directly on his ass on the ground next to the bed, where Dick had kicked him.

    “It means that you’ll have to get me my damn cereal,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of you guys have been asking if I’ve abandoned this series......and to put it simply, No. I have not abandoned this series nor do I plan to any time soon. I still have so many ideas and unfinished storylines that I want to explore. That being said, I’m not gonna be updating very often, though I do intend to post more than once a year..... One of my New Year’s Resolutions for 2019. However, in the chance that I do ever decide to abandon this series, know that at that point I will post whatever I have on it. Where certain storylines were supposed to go, unfinished works (there’s a lot of them) and some that have been finished but were never posted because they took place too far down the storyline to make sense. I love that you guys still love this story and whenever I get a comment it makes me want to write more! But... as per usual life gets in the way, I’m a full time student with a job as well who averages about 19-22 units per semester, so as you could guess, not a lot of free time. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking by me. The fact that this series has become as big as it has means the world to me. I intend to keep working on it and I hope you like the stories I write, even if they’re few and far between. I love you all. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. Happy New Year. I hope you all have a safe and wonderful end to 20GAYTEEN oops... 2018....


End file.
